Little Things
by HeyBabeyy1
Summary: Maria will do anything to become a dive
1. Chapter 1

The Little Things

* * *

><p>Ever since I was a little girl, I've always wanted to be in the WWE and now was my chance. I walked into Vince McMahon's office in a little black dress that was very low cut and the dress only went down to mid-thigh. I don't have much talent, but I know a few ways to get my foot in the door.<p>

He smiled at me as I walked in the door, "Hello Kelly."

"Hello Mr. McMahon."

"So I hear that you want to be a WWE Diva." He smiled.

"Yes sir."

"Do you have any talents?"

"I think I can show you." I smiled, walking over to the door and locking it before walking over to his desk.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

I smiled and got down on my knees, "What would you like?"

"I've heard that you can suck a pretty good dick." He smiled.

"Would you like to find out?"

He nodded as I unzipped his pants and pulled his length out. I put it into my mouth and began to such on it like a vacuum. He threw his head back and let out a groan as I ran my tongue under his length. "Do that again, slut." He said.

I did as I was told, running my tongue along the bottom of it one more time and he lost it. I felt his load shoot into my mouth, "Swallow it you whore." He said.

I swallowed it and looked up at him, "How did it taste?"

"It was the best thing that I've ever swallowed," I hadn't gotten him with my blow job but I know will, "Daddy." I added.

"I'm going to mount you up on the wall and fuck you like there is no tomorrow." He said.

"I'd love that Daddy." I smiled, running my finger along his length.

"I want you to suck it one more time and then leave."

I looked up at him a little confused, "We're going to a hotel." He said, handing me his car key, "I want you to get in the back seat and lay down. I'll meet you in the car." I sucked him off one last time and then did I was told.

* * *

><p>I laid down in the back seat and took off my dress, leaving me in my black lingerie, I'm going to give him a show on the way back to the hotel. He got in the car and turned around to make sure that I was there when he saw me. I was rubbing my nipples, I was wearing a black bra that clasped in the front, so it wasn't too hard to take off. "Drive, Daddy." I said<p>

As the car started to move, I lowered my hand down to my pussy. I had slid down my panties to where they where at my knees, making sure that if he turned around, he would see the full show. I put my fingers between my two lips and began to thrust, "Ooh." I moaned.

The car had stopped but I was so into what I was doing, I hadn't noticed. I lifted my head to see that we where only at a red light. "Are we almost there?" I asked.

"Almost."

The car started and I began to shove my finger deeper into myself, I was thrusting three fingers, "Does that feel good, you filthy whore?"

"I wish it was your big, juicy cock, but it feels good."

"You want my cock? Are you going to be my little cock slut?" He asked.

"Yes daddy, I'm going to be your little cock slut." All of this dirty talk had done me over, I was coming all over my fingers.

"We're here," He said, looking back at me, "Suck the cum off of your fingers." I sucked it off before he and I walked in.

* * *

><p>We got into the door and he laid back on the bed, "Undress me." He said.<p>

I did as I was told, along with undressing myself, "Get on this bed."

I crawled onto the bed, "What do you want me to do, Daddy?"

"I want to play with your tight pussy."

I smiled and laid on the bed, legs spread, "Do whatever you want."

He put his head between my legs, along with one of his hands. He put one of his finger onto my clit and pushed down on it as hard as he could. He then put his tongue into my pussy, causing a wonderful flow of pleasure to flow threw my body, "Suck my pussy daddy." He began to thrust his tongue into my pussy fast. He moved one hand up to tweak my nipples. I came all over his tongue. He kissed me, letting me taste my own cum.

"Get on my dick."

My crotch was now aching with the anticipation but I wasn't going to give in that easily so I elegantly scooted towards the middle of his body, "Hurry up baby, Daddy needs that pussy." I held myself a few inches above his thick, erect cock. Without thinking about my actions, I dropped down onto his thick cock. His member was submerged in my warm centre and my walls clamped down tightly, making me orgasm for the first time that night.

"Does that feel good?"

"It feels so good. I'm never going to get off of your cock daddy."

"You are a filthy little cock slut, Maria. All of the men in the locker room are going to be fucking you against walls. They are all going to want a piece of this tight pussy. I'm going to start to sell you off to them."

"Daddy, I would love that. I want you to sell me off like the filthy cock slut that I am. I'm never going to get enough of this. I love your big thick cock. I want it in my pussy all the time."

As he came, someone else walked into the room, "Mr. McMahon, you wanted me?"

Kelly Kelly.

"Yes Kelly, I want you to fuck me and the newest WWE Diva."


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly Kelly smiled and walked over to Vince, "What do you want me to do first?" She asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I want you to get undressed and then crawl onto the bed next to Maria."

Kelly did what she was told and crawled onto the bed next to me, naked, "Now what, Big Guy?"

"Start touching each other." He said, standing at the foot of the bed.

Kelly looked over at me, bringing her face closer to mine. I knew that the kiss was coming, and I knew that it would turn Vince on, but I'd never been with a women before. She kissed me and began to play with my nipples, I let a moan out into her mouth, "Maria, do you like that?" Kelly asked, breaking the kiss.

"Y-Yes." I said, trying to regain my breath from the kiss.

"Then you'll love this," She said, putting her mouth to my nipple. I let out a loud groan, "Ohhhh. That feels s-so good."

She was about to switch nipples when we heard Vince, "Stop. I want you to rub pussies."

We did as we where told, Kelly got on top of me and we lined up our clits, making sure that they would get hit every time we moved. Kelly started to move first, it was so good. I may never had been with a women before this, but I really hoped that this wasn't the last time that I was with one. "Do you like that, baby?" She asked.

"I love it." I said, grabbing the back of her head with my hands and pulling her into a kiss. She took this as an invitation to suck on my breast that hadn't gotten any attention, seeing as Vince wanted to see us rub pussies.

We where both about to cum when Vince pulled Kelly off of me, "Daddy." I whinned.

"Don't worry, baby. You'll be able to cum by the end of the night," He said, crawling into bed between us, "But right now, I think that my hand need to meet some wet pussies."

He put both of his hands out, fingers up, "Sit on my middle fingers, both of you whores."

We did as we where told, Kelly inched her self on first, "Big Guy, I missed you." She said.

"Haven't had any dick in a while?" He asked.

"Not any that feels like yours." She said, pulling her own boob up to her mouth. _Damn that's hot. _I thought watching her.

"Maria, my little cock whore, get on my hand." He said.

I smiled and dropped my self all the way onto his hand, letting out a loud moan. "Did you not get enough attention the first time?" He asked.

"I never get enough of you daddy."

"Bounce on my hands you filthy whores." He said, we both started bouncing at the same time.

Kelly leaned over, taking her breast out of her mouth and kissing me, letting her tongue roam my mouth. "You two are nasty little sluts. You both love the taste of each other. Just wait until you have to taste the others cum." I let out a moan at that last comment, rocking harder on his hand. Without warning, Vince rammed two more fingers into me. I gasped in surprise, "Daddy, I need your big cock in me." I said, breaking the kiss with Kelly.

Vince let Kelly and I both ride out our first orgasms of the night before he stopped us this time, "Maria, I want you to get on your hands and knees and I want Kelly to be under you."

I smiled and got above Kelly, she took my nipple into her mouth again, and I shoved my fingers into her pussy. We'd gotten too wrapped up in giving the other one pleasure that I screamed when I felt Vince enter me from behind. He slapped my ass and the dirty talk began, "You love this, don't you slut. You love having me in you from behind and Kelly under you. Just wait until you get into the Diva's locker room and they find out what you've done. You aren't going to be able to do anything with all of the fucking that you are going to be doing." He spanked me again.

"Do that again, Daddy." I said.

"You're always going to have fingers, or tongues, or cocks in you, not that you will mind." He said, spanking my ass as hard as he could.

I came and collapsed on Kelly, still shoving my fingers into her tight pussy with Vince still pounding into me. Once we all came, Vince rolled over and went to sleep while Kelly and I went back to her room for a continuance with her room mate, Kaitlyn.


	3. Chapter 3

I had just walked into the arena for my first night of work, when a stage hand walked up to me, "Mr. McMahon needs to see you in his office." She said.

"Ok, do you mind showing me where that is?" I asked, following the awful women.

I walked into his office, not bothering to knock, he knew I was here, "There's my cock whore. Lock the door."

I locked the door and walked over to him, "What do you need Daddy?" I asked, in an innocent voice.

"Well I need a little pussy, but I also have a job proposition for you. I know that you want to be a diva, but I was thinking that I could hire you for something else." He said.

"And what is that?" I asked, running my hand up and down his leg.

"I want to hire you to be the girl that the super stars can go to for sex."

I gave him a shocked look, "You want me to be the whore?"

"You will be paid as much as the divas, if not more, you'll just get to do what the divas don't. They aren't allowed to have sex during show hours." He said.

I smiled, hiking my skirt up, showing that I wasn't wearing any under wear, "I'll do it, if you'll fuck me on your desk."

He threw me over his desk, ass in the air, "You want it rough, I'll give it to you rough." He said, pulling my hair.

I moaned as he entered me from behind, reaching under my shirt, unhooking my bra and beginning to play with my breast, "Mmmm. Daddy."

He began to thrust faster into me, "You like it when Daddy fucks you into his desk, don't you? You're such a slut."

* * *

><p>I set my things down on the floor in my locker room and had just sat down on the couch when someone walked in, turned around and shut the door, "Can I help you?" I ask.<p>

He turned around and it was The Miz, "Yes, I need a good fuck and that's what you are being paid for." He said, beginning to take his clothes.

"How do you want it, big guy?" I asked walking over to him.

"I want you to just get naked and I'll do all of the work."

"Where do you want me?"

"On the couch."

I took all of my clothes off and laid on the couch, "I'm going to rough, and you're going to like it."

"I love it rough."

I was waiting for him to say something, but instead he plunged into me, hard. I was gasping for air, I wasn't expecting this. "Mmm. Faster. Harder."

"You want it harder? Huh? Do you want me to fuck you so hard that the whole roster knows that you got fucked good and hard?"

"Mmm. Yes, baby. Fuck me harder."

We both orgasmed and he shoved his dick into my mouth, "Suck it. I want you taste yourself on my dick."

I did just that, I sucked his dick so well that every time that he got a blow job from some one else, he would be thinking about me.

"You like the taste of yourself, don't you? I bet when you're all alone, you finger fuck yourself and then lick all of the cum off of your fingers."

He came into my mouth, and I swallowed it. I was waiting for him to leave when he decided that he was going to stay on the couch with me and "cuddle."

I don't like this. I don't want to cuddle. I want him to leave so that I can go and cuddle with Kelly, who I'm coincidentally rooming with. I decided that I would let him have his run, he probably doesn't get any chicks.

* * *

><p>As I walked into the room that I was now sharing with Kelly, Kaitlyn was here. I don't have a problem with her, I think that she has a problem with me. She glared at me as I walked into the room, "Where's Kelly?" I asked.<p>

"She's in the bathroom, crying."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she heard that you are with the Miz."

I sighed and walked over to the door, without knocking, I walked in and looked at her. She was sitting in the bath tub, curled up like a ball. "Kel, what's wrong?"

"Why don't you go ask Mike?"

"What about Mike?"

"Well since he's your boyfriend now."

"He is no such thing. We had sex during the show, but that's it."

"Why did you have sex with him?"

"Because, that's my new job. Vince want's me have sex with the Superstars whenever they want it during the show instead of me being a Diva."

"Oh." She said, looking up at me.

"Yea, why did it upset you?"

"I've been in love with Mike since I first joined the company." She confessed.


	4. Chapter 4

If there is one thing that I can't stand, is when there is a knock on the door at ten in the morning. I am trying to sleep, I ignored the knock the first three times. I finally got up and threw the door open, eyes closed, "What do you want? Better yet, who are you?" I grumbled.

"If you would open your eyes, you would see."

I knew that voice, it's John Cena! I opened my eyes and jumped into his arms, "Do you know what time it is?"

"I didn't think about it until after I knocked, and then I wasn't leaving." He smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just thought that I would come see the youngest of the Hardy group."

I smacked his chest, "Hush."

"Why?"

"Because people here don't know, and Matt and Jeff would both kill me if they knew what I was doing. Vince has made me the WWE's personal slut."

"Do you want to go back to my room?"

"Are you seriously offering sex, when I'm telling you about all of this."

"No, I'm just saying that I doubt that you want to talk about it here."

Looking down at myself, I noticed that I wasn't wearing a shirt!

"Johnny, where you ever going to tell me that I wasn't wearing a shirt?"

"I don't mind it."

I laughed, "Would you like to come in long enough for me to get a shirt?" I asked, laughing that we are still in the hall way.

"Do you have to?" He asked, walking into the room.

John sat down on the bed and I grabbed a pair of jeans and a Randy Orton shirt, one of the ones that I'd modified a while back.

John watched as I got ready, glaring when I put the RKO shirt on, "Really?"

"What? I know that you're rooming with him."

I smiled walking into John and Randy's room. Randy was still asleep, and surprisingly, alone. "Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to use the bathroom and be right out."

Once John was in the bathroom, I walked over to Randy's bed and got into it with him. He immediately pulled me into him, I sighed, putting my head on his chest. "Did you miss me, Ria?" He muttered.

"More than you will know."

He smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist, "Here to talk to John?"

"And snuggle with you."

Randy smiled, placing a kiss on my forehead. "Orton, you've already stolen my girl?"

"She came to my bed." He smiled.

John walked over to the bed, trying to pick me up from outside of the covers. Before I could do anything, Randy had flipped us over so that he was on top of me, blocking me from John. "You're an asshole." John said.

To add the icing to the cake, Randy leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips, "Bite me, John." He smiled.

Randy leaned back down and kissed me again, this time, running his hand along my side, "You two aren't together anymore! You can't do that." He said.

Randy broke the kiss and shot a death glare at John, the break up was not an easy thing for me, seeing as my brothers where both asses about it all. "I'm gonna go. I'll see you guys later." I said, trying to slip out of the bed.

"Ria, I didn't mean to upset you." John said.


	5. Chapter 5

Maria was sitting on John's bed, he was going out for the night. She was going to stay in the room with Randy.

"Ria, are you sure that you don't want to go out with me tonight?"

"I'll be fine. I'll be here when you get back."

John walked over to Maria, placing a kiss on her cheek before walking out of the room. Randy looked over at her, "He is so in love with you."

Maria smiled and walked over to Randy, "Lets not talk about him right now." She smiled, climbing onto his lap.

"Ria, don't you think that you should be having sex with John, and not me."

"He wont have sex with me unless we are together."

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"What? Being with John?"

"Yes, would it be that bad?"

"I'm not talking about this. Either fuck me or I'll find someone else to do it."

"Then go find someone else."

Maria smiled and picked her phone up, "Daddy, what are you doing right now? I'm laying in bed. I want you too. What room are you in? I'll be there in a few."

Maria hung up and looked over at Randy, "I'll be back."

"Who are you going to sleep with now?"

"Vince." And with that, she left.


	6. Chapter 6

"Harder. Faster. Oh Daddy, right there." I screamed, reaching my first orgasm of the night.

Vince pounded that one spot until he came inside of me. "You can go now." He said.

I leaned over him and placed a kiss on his neck before getting out of the bed and picking up my clothes. I smiled at him before leaving the room. I walked in the direction of my room to see John getting off of the elevator, "Where were you?" He asked.

"I had something that I had to take care of." I smiled, letting him wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"You want to come back to my room?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said, looking down at my shoes.

"What? Did you and Randy get into a fight or something?" He asked.

"Yea but it was nothing big. I'm just tired." I said.

"Alright, I'll come see you in the morning."

I smiled at Wade as he walked into my locker room, this was becoming a continuos thing. "Hey, Big Guy." I smiled at him.

"Hey." He said, taking off his shoes at the door.

"What do you want tonight?" I asked, beginning to take my clothes off.

"I don't know, I have a match tonight so I'm going to need my adrenaline pumping." He winked.

"Don't you worry, baby. I'll get your adrenaline pumping." I beginning to finger myself.

This was something that we did every time that he came here. I would finger myself until he got tired of watching it, and then we fucked. Hard. It was nice.

"You love the feeling of your fingers inside of you, don't you?"

"Mmm, I love it."

"I bet you do. You can't get enough of sex, I bet you fuck girls too."

"You know I do."

And then he was on top of me. Shoving his dick into me, "Do you like that?"

"I love it. Your dick is so big."

"I know it is you little bitch."

"Do you want me to suck on it?"

"I want you to lick your tits."

I did as I was told, I reached down and grabbed one of my boobs and put it into my mouth. "Like this?"

"Bite your nipple."

I bit down and let out a small moan, "How does it feel?"

"Like heaven."

And then he slowed down, "Mmm, harder baby. Faster."

He pulled out, "Suck my dick."

I leaned down and took his dick into my mouth, "Do you like the taste of yourself on my dick?"

"I love it."

He came into my mouth and then left.

I walked into Randy and John's room, noticing that John wasn't in there. "I need dick!" I screamed.

"You're a little loud, don't you think?" Randy asked, walking out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Fuck me, now." I said.

"I don't think that's the best idea." He said.

I walked over to him and pulled his towel off, taking his dick into my mouth as I got onto my knees.

"Suck it you little bitch. Suck it harder." He said, grabbing the back of my head and fucking my face.

Once he came into my mouth, he picked me up and turned me around. That's when we saw John standing in the doorway.


End file.
